Steven Micawber
''' '''Staff Sergeant Steven Micawber was a U.S. Military personal who when the infection broke out was inserted into an Infected-City, near and around the Hospital. He was in a small group of 5 Soldiers, who where tasked with Gaurding the Rescue APC he was the teams Heavy Infantrey Men. Biography Early-Mid Life Steven was born in Pine Bluff, Arkansas, too Unknown parent's who was put up for adoption, he was a unaverage sized baby, he was normal in Wight, but he was taller than average but he had excepitional Health, he was never in trouble, and he was always calm, never hyper. Dispite being like this he was never very good in school, he kept his grades above average, but never exepitional. All throught his school years people made fun of his height, and him not likeing to talk that often, witch led him to getting into fight's, witch led him to learning two Martial Arts fighting styles, Aikido, and Okichitaw. While he was in school, he started bad habits, like doing drugs, and smoking, but he soon kicked thoes habits when he became more social and willing to try new things, such as Sports, he played Basketball due to his height, by the time of his Senior year he was 6'4. In his senior year, he meet his later Wife Anna, and he signed up for the Army, the day of his Graduation. Military&Infection When he got out of High School in 1990, he was Imediatly Trained with Rifles, and Light Machine Guns, and Hand guns. and then he was sent off to the Gulf war in Kuwait. While he was in Kuwait he was in a small skirimish where he saw his best freind die due to a Burst of assault rifle fire, and he lost much of his Squad, but he fended the attackers off for what some say 30 Minuets, but it seemed like ages for him. After he was injured in action during several small Skirimishes he was awareded the Purple Heart, and got to leave Kuwait, and spend time with his Family on the Military base in Flordia Until he was sent back 3 months later, where he fought again until 1991, when the war eneded, he went back to the base as a Staff Sergeant, and he was working in the Traning Deparptment. Then when the Iraq war broke out he was sent out in the first few months, then he came back and was sent their two more times looking for Insurgents, sadly he lost many of his freinds during this time. While in reserve he was on base in Flordia, but the Military needed many of the Soldiers to contain a new form of Rabies, so he was sent of to Fairfield, PA. Where he was the squad leader of 5 other Soldiers where tasked with protecting the personal at Mercy Hospital, and the Evacuation APC. He and the soldiers dident see that many infected on the first day they where there, but later they saw many patients that where coming in with bite marks, and other injuries, most of them died later, but came back, and thats where they came in and killed the Infecties. While on the 5 day of the first week a terrible horde came and killed two of his squad mates, it was beleived that they wherent Immune to the Infection. While on the on the first week and third day the infection had became to much for them to handel, the hordes had become to much and then Special Weird infected had started coming with them. On the last Transport out their was Two other Survivors and 4 Soldiers including himself waiting on the Last APC, they hadent seen many infected until they heared the horde coming for them they tired to get to some high ground, where they got to a to a part of a broken building where a Helicoptor had crashed into, where they took refuge until a single Common Infected got up behind them and Pushed a member of Steven's squad(Micheal Mcanial) into the mass swarm that was below them where he was killed by several bites, he was beleived to be Not immune, and then a Smoker Insnared Steven with his tounge and draged him to the bottom of a fire escape stair where then Steven Cut the Smokers tounge off with his Knife, but that wasent the end then a hunter pounced him off of the Fire Escape and into a corridore where their was only him and the hunter, where Steven out manuverd the Hunter and stabed it in the eye causing imidieate death. While he was laing in the Corridore, he though about his life and what he could have done, but then he marched on looking for Survivors Traits Steven was a generally calm person, he wasent often funny, but when the time was right he could pop a joke, he was generally a nice person aswell, and he cared for his Squad, and wished them well most of the time. His build was rather large he was 6'4, and he weighed 176 pounds that was mostely muscle. He was in great physical condition when the Infection broke out, and he was a pretty good jumper. Skills and Equiptment He was a well rounded Athelete, was agile due to his playing Basketball, and he knew two forms of Martial Arts, Okichitaw, and Aikido, he became a Master of Aikido. He was trained with Pistol(Marksman), Rifles(Expert), Light Machine Gun (Expert). He was Mosted trained with Light Machine Gun's, he was able to shoot in bursts and take out a person with the first shot many regarded him as the best with that, but it was un confirmed Weapons Steven's Equiptment *MG4 Light Machine Gun *Five-seven Pistol *Sniper Specific Knife *FN SCAR *U.S. Army Combat Uniform *Interceptor Body Armor Category:Survivors